


A Grant of Jos

by jackie208



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jo has been my favorite companion since I first saw her, both are clearly marked at the beginning of each chapter, romantic and platonic stories are included, so some of these are old and have been sitting on my computer for awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackie208/pseuds/jackie208
Summary: A collection of drabbles, scraps and one shots all focused on companion Jo Grant.





	1. Too Many Rings

**Author's Note:**

> To start things off with here's a very obviously romantic story involving Jo and the Third Doctor. It's old but I've cleaned it up and improved it a bit.

“Jo, don’t you think that’s a bit too many rings?”

She looked up from her magazine, startled. The Doctor had been mumbling over some scientific thing for sometime now and she hadn’t expected him to ask her a question much less one about her rings. She was about to answer with a cheerful remark but faltered unsure of herself when she saw the strange expression on his face. He wasn’t teasing her.

“It’s the same amount I always wear. Is there something wrong with them?” She looked down at her hand which was covered in rings. The Doctor had never mentioned or complained about them before and yet she could tell he had put some though in this and it wasn't one of his grumpy outbursts. He was dead serious. Inexplicably she felt nervousness well up within her, but when the Doctor gently placed his hand on hers it vanished as quickly as it had arisen.

“Nothing my dear but I think one ring would suit your hand better.” She lifted her eyes upwards at those words and gasped. In his other hand was a small velvet box with a ring glistening in the center of it. “Would you like to wear this ring instead?”

She stared at it. It was beautiful and unlike anything she had ever seen on earth, but he couldn’t actually mean what she thought he meant could he? Unsure but allowing hope to fill her she looked straight into his eyes. “Do you mean…”

“That’s what a ring such as this is usually for on earth isn’t it?” He smiled at her.

The next instant, unable to contain her joy, she flung herself at him wrapping her arms about his neck  and apparently taking him by surprise for the chair he was in tilted backward and they both fell with a crash.

“Oof!”

“Sorry!”

The two stared at each other for a moment, him laying on the floor and her perched on top of him,  before smiling slowly. Jo giggled and despite their uncomfortable positions the Doctor tightened his arms around her. “Is that a yes, Jo?”

She stifled her giggling enough to nod. “Yes!” She then leaned forward to kiss him.

The sound of the lab doors opening caused the two to start. The Doctor tried to scramble to his feet but found it impossible with Jo still on him and she seemed too shocked to actually move or offer any help.

“Doctor! Miss Grant!” The Brigadier’s voice called. “Where…” He was standing over them now, surprise evident on his face.

Jo finally managed to sit up, scrambling to her feet and the Doctor quickly followed suit. Too happy to be truly embarrassed she beamed up at the Brig.. The Doctor however, after a moment of awkwardness, settled on sending the General a fierce scowl. “Brigadier you have a most uncommon gift for interrupting things.”

The Brigadier stiffened but decided that the best course of action would be to continue on as if nothing unusual had happened. “Well I apologize for that Doctor, but there is work to be done here. I have just received word that…”

“Not now,” the Doctor snapped. “I have unfinished business to attend to.”

“Now see here, Doctor," The Brigadier started calmly but firmly, but quickly found himself speechless again. The Doctor had unclasped his hand revealing once more the box and the ring inside it.

The Doctor wasn’t paying attention to the Brigadier anymore now. Thankful that he hadn’t dropped the box during the fall, he was now turning his full attention to removing the rings from Jo’s hand. Carefully he set them on the lab table and then tenderly removed the single ring from its box and placed it on her finger. Instantly it seemed to glow brighter.

“It a gem from Exlender.” He explained softly. “It picks up on the wearers emotions.”

The Brigadier suddenly felt very out of place. Discreetly he backed out of the lab and once the doors were safely closed behind him he shook his head in amazement. He had known that the Doctor cared for Miss Grant very much but he had not been expecting a proposal. After all the Doctor's people might not even have had marriage. He found himself smiling though. He was happy for the two. It would be a good thing for both the Doctor and Miss Grant.

Already coming to a decision, he turned and walked down the hallway. The information he was going to give the Doctor could wait. He would leave those two alone for now. 


	2. Well Earned Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little blurb of platonic fluff between Three and Jo in this chapter :)

Jo’s eyes fluttered shut once more. Sleep sounded so good right now. It had been a long day and she was tired to the point that she'd be willing to pay to just lay down. Shaking her head, she tried to wake herself up but it had little effect. She was just too tired. Wearily, she raised a hand to rub at her eyes hoping to wipe the sleep from them.

“Jo!” The Doctor snapped and she froze at the annoyance in his tone. Bleary eyed she looked up at him. He was scowling but it took her a long moment to realize what she had done wrong.

“Sorry, Doctor,” she murmured. “I forgot.” She quickly placed her hand back on the table.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Of course, being handcuffed together is such an easy thing to forget.” He glanced at the microscope. He would have to adjust the handcuffs underneath them again. Honestly, how was he supposed to figure out what they were made of if Jo kept fidgeting?

“Sorry,” she repeated, not being able to think of much else to say. Mumbling, Jo did her best to make a sensible suggestion. “Could we maybe clear the table then?”

“Clear the table? Whatever for?” He looked at her again his expression softening as he did so. Her head was bowed and she was rubbing at her eyes with her free hand.

“Just a little space, so I can lay my head down. Then you can continue on working…” she paused a huge yawn interrupting her.

Oh. The Doctor resisted the temptation to rub sheepishly at the back of his neck. He had been so busy concentrating on the cuffs that he hadn’t paid attention to Jo’s physical needs. Gently he asked, “Are you tired, Jo?”

“A little bit,” she admitted.

He could easily stay up the rest of the night and be just as fresh in the morning, but if he made Jo stay up much longer he would have to drag her, literally, around the next day and that was something he wasn’t interested in doing. It was frustrating really for he was certain he’d be able to find a way of unlocking the cuffs without hurting them given enough time. He couldn’t blame Jo though. She had already been captured, electrocuted when they had tried to take the cuffs off the first time, and had to run for her life today. The human body needed rest after that.

Carefully, he stood up. “Come on, Jo. I think we’ve done enough for tonight.” Relief washed over her face and he felt a twinge of guilt for making her stay up as long as he had. He was going to have to make this up to her somehow.

“Where are we going?” she asked, standing up to follow him.

“To the Tardis,” he answered. “I figure you’ll be more comfortable in your room there then leaning your head against the table in here.”

“But... we’re still attached,” she pointed out.

“Yes, I’ll fix that in the morning. Right now you need rest.” He put an arm around her to gently propel her towards the Tardis but even though Jo leaned into the touch she didn't move forward.

“No. I don’t mean that, she spoke sounding more awake then she had for quite some time. He looked at her and saw a blush stealing across her face, and The Doctor suddenly knew what was worrying her.

“I believe there is a comfortable chair in your room," he explained with a hint of amusement in his tone. "Once placed close to your bed I should be able to make use of it for the night while you rest.”

“Oh.” Her mind was quickly returning to its previously sleepy state. “But you’ll get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that.”

He smiled at her and helped her in the Tardis. “Don’t worry about me my dear.”

* * *

 

The Doctor watched her as Jo slept. Changing into any type of sleepwear had of course been impossible given their current situation, so she had just kicked off her socks and shoes before slipping under the covers and scooting as close to the edge as possible. He had pulled his own chair up as close as possible and the end result was unusual but comfortable.

Jo had fallen asleep almost immediately and now her soft even breathing mingled with the Tardis’ hum. It produced a feeling of peace within him, and he allowed his own eyes to close. Drifting into a state of deep thought, he relaxed fully and if Jo woke up to find him snoring in his chair, well she never mentioned it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo has second thoughts about going off with Cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little romantic or at least heavily implied romantic, thing that I found laying in my scrap pile. Jo did look like she was having at least some second thoughts or regrets as she watched the Doctor leave.

Cliff was everything she wanted. He was safe and yet promised her adventure. She would be able to do something to help save the planet, not from alien monsters but from pollution and starvation. Cliff was human. And yet why did her heart shatter when the Doctor slipped out of the room?

In that instant she knew. She would never see the Doctor again. She couldn’t have a happy marriage and his friendship. If she stayed with Cliff she would lose the Doctor and was that what she really wanted?

“Jo, are you alright?” Cliff’s puzzled eyes were staring into hers, and it was then that she made her decision.

“I’m sorry! I can’t!” Jo gently broke free from his arm and then rushed from the room. She had to find the Doctor. She just had to! 

 

* * *

 

Slowly the Doctor climbed into Bessie. Jo was gone. He had known that this day was coming. She couldn’t stay with him forever no matter how he had hoped that she would. Perhaps if he had said something, but no it was too late now. She had found someone else and the last thing he would ever want to do was ruin her a happiness. He reached for the ignition.

“Doctor!”

“Jo?” She was on him before he had a chance to react,  somehow scrambling over the car door, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and slipping between him and the steering wheel.

“Don’t leave, Doctor!”

His arms automatically wrapped around her, returning her embrace,  even as he attempted to shift her into a more comfortable position. “Jo…”

“I can’t stand the thought of never seeing you again!” She cried burying her face in his velvet coat.

“But what about the Amazon?” He asked gently, even as a strange mixture of confusion and hope filled him. “And Cliff, what about him, Jo?”

“I don’t want to marry him. I want to stay with you!” She pulled back to look at his face, and the next words she spoke were quiet as if she was admitting something to herself. “I don’t love him, Doctor.”

He almost said he was glad, but the others were bursting from the house now, their voices raised in confusion, so instead he offered, “Would you like me to drive you home, Jo?”

“Yes, please. I can’t face them, not tonight.”

She slid into the passenger seat, and though there was so much he wanted to say and so much he wanted to do, he waited. He had time once more and an arm around her would do for now, as they escaped into the night.


	4. Drabbles of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles based on an AU where Jo stays and gets to travel with the Fourth Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something slightly different. Here's a collection of drabbles and one double drabble focusing on Jo and the Fourth Doctor, in an AU where she didn't marry Cliff and stayed with the Doctor instead. I used a random word generator for inspiration. 1-8 are Gen/can be read as Gen while the last two are clearly romantic.

Height [1]

"Doctor, what on earth are you doing with Miss Grant?" The Brigadier resisted the urge to sigh as he looked at them. Jo was currently happily perched on top of the Doctor's shoulders while he strode around and they were making quite the sight.

"Doing?" The Doctor stared at him and Jo could be heard giggling. "I'm not doing anything to her."

"Then why are you carrying her? Has she been hurt?"

"Oh that. She just likes to feel tall."

This time the Brigadier did sigh, though, if one looked closely there was fondness in his expression."Carry on then, Doctor."

 

Volcano

"Doctor!"

He spun around, scarf trailing behind him, and headed in the direction of the call. When he finally spotted Jo, he felt a sense of relief. It wouldn't do to lose his companions while nearby an extremely active volcano. Still, something felt off and he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

"Doctor, Sarah and I got separated and I can't find her!"

Ah that was it. His girls really needed to learn not to wander off. It was so difficult keeping track of two of them. "Well we'd best go and look for her hadn't we?"

 

Ballroom

 

"Come dance with me, Doctor." Jo grabbed his arm and smiled up at him and he couldn't help but shake his head fondly at her.

"Ballroom dancing isn't for me," he answered looking out to where Sarah Jane was enjoying herself dancing. He therefore missed the sly grin that crossed Jo's face.

"It's okay, Doctor. If you don't know how I can show you."

"Don't know how? _Don't know how?_ " He stared incredulously. "I'll have you know I'm an expert dancer."

The next moment he was grabbing her by the arm and dragging her onto the dancefloor.  Jo laughed happily.

 

Daisy

It was a rare moment of quiet, and in the midst of a field the Doctor flopped over onto his back. Maybe he'd complete some important calculations or maybe he'd take a nap. Jo had other plans however. For several minutes all was quiet and the Doctor was beginning to doze off. It was that then that she struck.

Suddenly, feeling something on his head, he sat up. "What..?"

"I made you a flower crown."

Needing to see, he pulled a mirror out of his pocket. "It's very beautiful and made out of the daisest of daisies I see."

"Exactly!"

 

Tangled

After the third time his scarf became tangled up in the wires he had been trying to work on, the Doctor gave up. Unwrapping it from around his neck he handed it to Jo and then for good measure took his hat off and placed it on Sarah Jane's head. "Much better," he announced before turning back to his work.

The two women meanwhile looked at each other and grinned. Jo quickly wrapped the scarf around herself before asking in a pleased tone. "We look very stylish don't you think?"

Sarah Jane nodded, laughing. "Yes I rather think we do."

 

Embrace

 

This Doctor was perhaps not the best at giving or initiating hugs, unlike her last Doctor. That was alright though as he grinned when she hugged him and Jo knew without a doubt that he cared for her.

After successfully surviving another adventure, she exhaustively hugged him, too tired to even think about moving, and when he scooped her up into his arms a moment later she didn't even make a surprised noise.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," The Doctor spoke softly.

Eyes slipping closed, Jo curled up against his chest, and then murmured sleepily. "...love you, Doctor."

 

Scold

"Really Doctor, this time you really are being childish," Jo scolded. The Doctor turned around to face her, clearly offended, and was about to give her a lecture about how he could do and say what he liked, but halted when he caught sight of both her and Sarah Jane's faces.

Neither woman looked very pleased. Jo was giving him a disappointed look while Sarah just looked annoyed with her hands on her hips. Wisely, deciding to pick his battles, The Doctor shrugged and pouted instead. "Well the general was being childish first. It isn't entirely my fault you know."

 

Crispy [2]

 

The Doctor froze in disbelief. There bound and unconscious were both Jo and Sarah Jane. "No. It can't be." He took several rushed steps forward but a threatening movement from the Master caused him to halt.

"My, dear Doctor. Did you really think that abandoning them on earth would keep them safe?" The Master chuckled. "It was so easy to have them taken and brought here."

"If they've been hurt in any way!" The Doctor snarled but The Master cut in before he could continue.

"They're safe for now, but they won't be if you don't give me the sash."

Affection

 

Jo couldn't help but notice that her new Doctor was reserved and only give affection if she gave it first. It had been dare she say it cute at first. She'd kiss him on the cheek and with a look of concentration he would kiss on the cheek back, but when she gave him a proper kiss, he would stand stock still, and even though he would kiss back it was more an imitation of her movements then anything else.

Then one day it was as if a switch had been flipped. Laughing uproariously, he had picked her up into his arms, spun her around and then thoroughly kissed her. After that whenever she kissed him he would grin and most of the time she would end up being picked up. Jo didn’t mind in the slightest.

When she had asked him what had caused the change though he had merely shrugged before stating that it had taken a bit but he had finally found out how this him worked in terms of affection.

Jo had laughed before gently giving him a kiss right then and there. Really after all, old or new Doctor how could she not love him?

 

Marriage

 

Jo awoke to find him staring at her, his large toothy grin something that would have been absolutely terrifying if she wasn't so terribly in love. "Doctor?" she muttered sleepily.

"Hello Jo. I've just had the most wondrous idea."

"Really?" Sitting up and more awake now she gave him a curious look.

"Yes." His grin grew wider.. "We should get married!"

"But..." she frowned. "Doctor we've already gotten married."

"Yes but not with this me."

"But you're the same person!"

"Ah but you must admit that it would be different marrying this me than the last me Don't you think?."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I've been rewatching a lot of Four lately and he's almost always picking up someone at least once per episode, so I'm just going to assume that's something that comes natural to him heh.
> 
> [2] And if it isn't clear this drabble is an AU set during The Deadly Assassin where we first meet Crispy Master.


	5. Furry Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jo have been turned into cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff, literally.

The Doctor growled softly pacing back and forth, back and forth. Ever since they had heard the news that nothing could be done to change them back he had been acting like this, and Jo was beginning to grow tired of it. She watched him from her seat on the couch and each time he passed by it was harder to resist the strange urge to swipe at him. “Doctor!” she finally cried out exasperated. “Would you please stop pacing? It's really not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” The Doctor looked up at her and she had the distinct feeling that if he had eyebrows he be raising one or both of them. “My dear, in case you haven’t noticed our species have been changed, drastically so.”

He seemed far from pleased and she had to bite back a giggle at his appearance, not wanting to annoy him further. “But we’ll change back in a week,” she pointed out. “And besides this is sorta fun. After all, this isn't something that happens everyday.”

“Fun?” The Doctor apparently grew tired of looking up at her for he then gathered himself together and jumped onto the couch beside her with one graceful leap. Jo saw this as a vast improvement over his pacing. “I would hardly call it that. There must be someway I can reverse it before the week is up.”

His tail began to thrash back and forth and she pinned it down without thinking. He looked at her and quickly she drew her paw back and tucked it safely underneath of her. “Sorry.”

“You’ve just proved my point, Jo. We have instincts now and they’re growing stronger. Who knows what they’ll be like at the end of a week.”

“Well it could be worse,” She insisted optimistically. She looked at the Doctor. “We could have been turned into frogs instead of cats.”

He huffed but then shook his head fondly. “Yes, that would be dreadful now wouldn’t it?”

She nodded and then stood up, stretching before moving to sit right next to him. “At least we have nice soft fur to cover us.” Mischievously, she then rubbed her cheek against his side.

“Jo, you’re letting your instincts take control again,” he pointed out.

“Hmm hmm,” she agreed, “but it feels nice and warm.” She pulled away from him, a puzzled look on her face. “Normally you feel cold.”

“Normally I have a lower body temperature then you, Jo,” he explained, “but right now we’re the same species.”

“Oh,” her eyes widened somewhat at this. “I thought you were… I don’t know. A time cat or something.”

“A time cat?” he asked incredulously. “I afraid there’s no such thing. I’m just an average ordinary cat with one heart.” It was an amusing idea, and he almost wished that it was true. Everything was different now. He could no longer sense time. It was strange and though he’d never admit it a bit frightening. To have something that had been with him all his life suddenly taken away from him was at the least unsettling. Trying to push such thoughts away, he turned to Jo. She had curled up next to him and he was surprised to see she was now sleeping.

She opened her eyes, and he realized she hadn’t fallen asleep at least not yet, though she was close to it. Gently, she nuzzled his leg. “It not that bad,” she repeated once more, though her voice was now sleepy. Her eyes then slid shut and a soft purring filled the room.

Dear Jo. He resisted the urge to lick her head and instead laid down beside her. His own eyes slid closed. This new body needed sleep even more then a human’s. He would rest and then he would find away to fix this. But for now, well, the warmth from Jo’s body filled him and soon he was joining her in sleep.


	6. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Au. In Which Jo is nervous and the Master is given a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Au's can be really interesting and I especially like the one where your soulmate's first words are written on you somewhere. So here's a little Master/Jo Soulmate Au because it's an amusing thought and I ship these two just a little bit too.

Jo Grant was brave. This she knew. It was one of her stronger traits and one that was necessary for anyone who spent a lot of time with the Doctor to have. She therefore wasn’t scared as she approached the Master and it was only a feeling of nervousness that kept her from being as confident as she would like. Given the situation though who wouldn't be nervous?

“Master?” she broke the silence that had fallen between her and the other occupant of the cell. 

He turned to face her a pleasant but cold smile on his face. “Yes, Miss Grant? I don’t suppose you have thought of a way to get us out of here have you?”

“No. Well not yet anyway.” She shot him a smile back and unlike his it was genuine. “But that’s okay because we need to talk.”

His only response to that was to frown at her expectantly and she realized it would probably be for the best if she hurried on before something interrupted them. After all she couldn’t be sure when she’d get the chance to talk to him privately again. The Doctor, bless his hearts, was thankfully somewhere else at the moment. She could still easily recall his shocked expression when she had curiously asked if Timelords had soulmates. He had sputtered and declared that of course Timelords didn’t have soulmates and that it was a strictly human thing but something about the way he had rubbed at a spot on his arm as he talked had told her that there was more to it than that.

Shifting, she sighed before taking the plunge. Hopefully the Master would take this better than the Doctor did. “Do you have a soulmate?”

Dark eyes narrowed and she could see that he was trying to figure out why she had asked such a question. “No I do not have one. If I did they would surely be by my side helping me to conquer the universe.”

Well that wasn’t a flat out denial which was interesting. “Do you have a soulmark then? I mean maybe you just haven't discovered who they are yet.”

“My dear,” he spoke coldly and once again she couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t outright say no. “Why are you asking all these questions?”

Huffing slightly, she gave up. “Oh here let me just show you.” Bending down she began pulling off her left boot and did her best to ignore the the look he was giving her. Once it was off the sock quickly followed and she pointed triumphantly down at said foot. “See?”

There encircling her ankle was the first words of her soulmate in elegant handwriting. “Now I don’t think to many other people go around saying ‘I am the Master’ now do they?”

“It can’t be.”His face paled and he then hurriedly bent down and roughly grabbed her ankle. He stared at it for several long moments before dropping it and Jo could have sworn she heard him mutter something along the lines of ‘curse our mixed blood’ before he calmly and collectively straightened up. “You are quite right Miss Grant. It seems we do need to talk.”


	7. Three and Six Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some 100 hundred word drabbles based off of random words featuring the Third and Sixth Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just include the Three and Jo drabbles but that left this chapter a bit short so I threw in some Six and Jo drabbles that I had already written as well. 
> 
> The first Five are Three and Jo drabbles and are platonic unless you have shipping goggles on, heh. The rest after that all are Six and Jo drabbles. Frock, Spin and Brave being mildly shippy.

Circus

 

"Come on, Doctor," Jo smiled, excitedly, and grabbed his hand, pulling gently. "Since we're here we might as well have some fun."

 

The Doctor, for his part, shook his head but let her pull him along. "Really, Jo, after last time I thought you wouldn't want to visit any more circuses."

 

"Why? There's no Autons or Masters here," she laughed. "Hey, you can earn me a prize from one of the games! I bet you're great at them."

 

"Well," he couldn't help but smile at that, "if that's what you want, my dear. Which prize shall I try for first?"

 

Magazine

 

Lowering the magazine she had been reading, just slightly, Jo turned her attention to the Doctor. His curled head was bent over his latest gadget and his attention was utterly focused. She knew if she spoke he most likely wouldn't hear her so she kept silent, content to just watch.

 

When she had first landed this job as an assistant the last thing she had expected was to be working for a man like him. Originally she had planned to work her way up to a better job, but now...

 

Why would she ever want to leave the Doctor's side?

 

Saxophone

 

They were still a good distance away from home when the Doctor pulled up to a restaurant, declaring they might as well eat. Jo was surprised at just how nice the place was. The Doctor almost fit in, fancy clothes and all, and a live band was playing smooth Jazz.

 

"Wow," Jo stated impressed while the Doctor looked pleased with himself.

 

"I've eaten here before, Jo and I can assure you that the food is as good as the atmosphere."

 

"But Doctor, doesn't a place like this need reservations?"

 

"Oh don't worry about that, Jo, I've already gotten us one."

 

Interlude

 

The Doctor hummed to himself as he worked. Things were quiet and dare he say it peaceful. It seemed there was an interlude between threats and alien attacks and he was prepared to fully enjoy it while it lasted. He could get some work done, clean up the lab, or...

 

He looked up as his assistant entered the room, and spoke cheerfully to her. "Hello there, Jo. How would you like to go out for a drive in Bessie with me?"

 

Her smile somehow made the already good day brighter. "Sounds great, Doctor. Just let me go fetch my coat."

 

Surface

 

Finally, finally, they made it to the surface, and Jo almost started crying in relief. They had been trapped in those caves for hours and she was beginning to think that they'd never make it. Now if only her head would stop throbbing. She had shoved the Doctor out of the way but one of the falling rocks had struck her head instead...

 

Suddenly strong arms were lifting her and she felt herself relax, letting her head rest against soft velvet. "It's alright now, Jo. I've got you. The Tardis isn't too far from here."

 

"Thank you, Doctor," she murmured.

Frock

 

Emerging from the wardrobe room, Peri trailing sullenly behind him, The Doctor flung his arms out in a dramatic gesture. "After careful consideration I have found the outfit that most suits me and my incredible personality and sense of taste. So what do you think, my dear?"

 

Jo took one long considerate look at the Doctor and his new multicolored outfit before grinning and nodding approvingly. "Groovy!"

 

The Doctor preened and Peri groaned. "You two really do deserve each other, you know."

 

Jo giggled while the Doctor patted Peri on the arm. "Why thank you, Peri."

 

"It wasn't a compliment."

 

 

Love **[1]**

 

Leaning her head against his patchwork covered side, Jo stared at the view. It was a rare moment of quiet and when she spoke her voice was soft. "I still miss Cliff."

 

He didn't answer, merely tightening his arm around her, so she continued on. "I can't help but feel guilty but I don't regret loving him anymore. I'm glad I loved him."

 

"Are you?" his tone matched hers in softness.

 

"Yes, It was a good thing to feel, even if it ended sadly." She paused looking up at him, shared pain in her eyes.. "Tell me about Peri, Doctor."

 

Spin

 

Giggling quietly to herself, Jo entered the counsel room, and with a loud "Ta Da!" spun around. She was quite pleased with her outfit, the Tardis herself having helped her put it together,and she hoped that the Doctor would like it or at the very least at least notice it.

 

The ta da having caught his attention, he looked up, and froze. Words failing him, the Doctor took in the dress that bore a startlingly resemblance to his coat. Taking a step forward he breathed out, "You are an absolute vision..."

 

Jo blushed and gave him a fond smile.

 

Brave

 

Watching Jo sleep, the Doctor frowned. She'd done it again, sacrificed her life for his and just because everything had turned out alright didn't mean he hadn't nearly had a double heart attack. When will she learn that he was expendable and she wasn't?

 

Evelyn quietly stood beside him. "She's a very brave girl isn't she?"

 

"Hm...too brave. Y'know she used to do this sort of thing with my past self as well. It's a terrifying quality about her."

 

"She cares for you deeply, Doctor,"Evelyn pointed out gently, and he looked down at the floor.

 

"I know," he whispered.

 

Spain **[2]**

 

Looking out from behind her current Doctor, Jo grinned and waved. "Hello! It's good to see you again. I hope you're feeling better."

 

The second Doctor gave her a surprised look before smiling gently back. "Miss Grant isn't it? It is good to see you! And thank you I'm feeling much better now." He stepped forward to give her hand a shake but she hugged him instead. "I am surprised to see you with _him_ though."

 

" _Him?!_ " Six protested. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

 

"Nothing. I just thought she was fancy pants's companion."

 

"Well she's with _me_ now."

 

Adorable

 

Entering into the room Peri stopped and stared. There sitting in the middle of a pile of kittens was both the Doctor and Jo. While Jo looked a bit sheepish the Doctor looked defiant as if he thought she was going to scold them. It was stupid of him really. Honestly why would she be mad when there were kittens right in front of her.

 

Clasping her hands together she stepped fully into the room. "Aww," she half squealed. "They're adorable!" She sat down with them and it wasn't later that she thought to ask where they had come from.

 

Poetry **[3]**

 

While Mr. Smith got into yet another intense verbal fight with his fellow poetry lovers, his wife leaned forward and whispered something into her best friend's ear. "Do you still have the watch?"

 

Peri glanced at Jo before nodding. "Yeah but I don't think we're supposed to use it yet."

 

"I know," Jo sighed still keeping her voice quiet. "But if this keeps up I think the Doctor's going to get murdered before the aliens even arrive."

 

As the shouting continued in the background, Mr. Smith being the loudest of the group, Peri grimaced. "I think you may be right."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cliff is sadly Dead in this one. 
> 
> 2\. This one is set during the two Doctor's hence Jo's line about Two feeling better.
> 
> 3\. And a Fobwatch au. Whether Six and Jo were already in a relationship before that or the whole husband and wife cover came as a surprise I'll leave up to the reader, heh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A what if set towards the end of the Three Doctors, in which the Timelords don't give the Doctor his materialization circuit, and Jo has more time to speak. This one is clearly romantic.

Letting her hand slip off of his shoulder, Jo quietly walked so she could stand in front of him. “That’s not the only thing bothering you though is it?”

He sighed and for a moment it looked like he was going to tell her not to worry, but Jo’s face somehow grew more concerned, and he gave in instead. “It’s nothing too important, Jo. It’s just that seeing my younger self reminded me of what it was like to be free, to come and go and explore the universe as I pleased.”

“I understand.” Jo was silent for a moment and offered him a small sympathetic smile. She then took a step closer to him. “Doctor… I know we aren’t much compared to the universe and all the wonderful things out there but I want you to know that you do have us. Everyone at UNIT is your friend. We’re almost like a family.”

He smiled back but it didn’t reach his eyes. “You’re right, Jo. I’m sure I’ll get my freedom back someday and until then I don’t have it too bad here at UNIT.”

He was trying to be happy for her sake, and that nearly broke Jo’s heart. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his chest. “You know you don’t just have friends.” Her voice was soft, and she stretched upwards to give him a gentle kiss on the lips that was short but sweet.

The Doctor’s eyes widened slightly and he simply stared at her as if not understanding what she had just done. “Jo...”

It was then that she realized just what an idiot she had been. Why did she think that kissing him would comfort him? She should have kept her feelings to herself. After all why would someone like the Doctor who was an alien and a Timelord want to kiss her? “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, Doctor. I promise.” The words flew from her lips and she quickly spun around and made to bolt out of the Tardis.

His firm hand around hers was what stopped her. “Please don’t go.”

An uncertain feeling coming over her she slowly turned to face him. “Doctor?”

“I didn’t know you saw me in that light.” His tone was strange, almost as if he was trying not to scare her away. Her heart sank. He was going to let her down gently was he? Oh she really had made a fool of herself…

Unable to look him in the eyes, she stared down at the floor. “Yes. How could I not feel that way? You are quite wonderful, Doctor.”

“I think you’re quite wonderful too, Jo.”

Startled she looked up. He was smiling and this time it was a genuine one. Letting go of her hand that he had been clutching, he brought both of his hands up to cup her face. “With you, my dear, this exile just might be bearable.”

This time it was him that kissed her. Jo allowed her eyes to close and grasping warm soft velvet she leaned into his touch. Yes. Together they could both be alright. This Jo Grant knew with all her heart.


End file.
